


The Runaway

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Pre-Canon, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Louie doesn't like feeling like a burden. When he finds out just how much he costs, he runs away.Pre-canon. Louie is roughly 7 or so.





	1. Chapter 1

Running away.

It was an idea that had been on the young Louie Duck's mind for months. Burdens, money, food, all of those things had swirled in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't like home. He wasn't happy. He was scared and sad. He didnt like that. He didnt like that Donald was rarely home too. When Donald was home everything was okay. Now it was just the brief moments they shared in the mornings when he dragged himself out of bed to eat breakfast and be driven to school. A whole fifteen or so minutes.

Since Donald was rarely there, no one was there to be extra careful he didnt snoop in things he shouldn't. 

He found the bills. And grocery lists. And his notebook of payments he had to make to keep them all happy.

Louie didnt like that. He didnt like it one bit. He was a financial burden. No debate. Something Donald would be better without. 

He packed his things and wrote his explanation note that afternoon while Huey was at Junior Woodchuck's and Dewey was doing goodness knows what. Hs waited until the dead of night, after Donald got home, and he took his bag, left his note,

And left. 

He put up his much too large hoodie's hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes to the ground and just walked. The night air was so cold and crisp against his skin and he shivered, but he wasnt scared of a little cold. He had his hoodie. He was fine.

He kept walking. 

He didnt know where he was going. Nor did he have a plan. He just wanted to go away. He wanted to be far, far away. Away from money, away from being a triplet, and away from Donald.

He would not be a burden. 

"Hey kid," an adult spoke from behind him. Louiie pulled down his hood and saw it was an officer.

 _'Just play it smooth Louie. You got this,'_ he thought to himself.

"What are doing up this early?" The cop asked. Quickly, Louie soaked up the area to know what he was working with before giving his response.

"I'm walking back to my uncle's. His place is in the apartment building just down the street, i was craving tacos," Louie referred to the 24-hour taco shop just across the street.

"Alright, get home quickly," the officer let him go. Louie sighed an internal breath of relief and headed toward the building and went in.

He stayed inside and waited a very long time so he knew the cop was gone and Louie went back to the streets.

For hours Louie walked. He barely rested. He didnt know where he was or what he was doing, but it was far too late to turn back. He had thought he was just going into the city but he mustve trugged himself into at least two, maybe even three cities over.

Eventually, Louie forced himself to stop walking and looked around his surroundings. It was dark and creepy. Everything seemed damp and dangerous. Everything a city should be at... what? 3 a.m at this point? Louie looked more for clues as to where he was but shadows jumped at him and he gained a pounding headache. Either exhaustion or dehydration. 

 _'Oh why oh why did I forget to pack water? Am i really that dumb?!'_ Face palmed himself and sat down on a bench. His legs and whole body throbbed from traveling so far. He didnt know how far he had traveled. He didnt know where he even planned to go.

He didnt have money. All he had was two more hoodies, several granola bars, and a blanket to sleep with.

He was going to die all alone and wandering the streets of who knows where. 

Slowly, Louie pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, hopeless and tired tears starting to flow.

He was so scared, and so tired. He wanted home. He wanted a familiar face. He wanted warmth and safety. He wanted his uncle Donald, but it was too late. Too late. 

"Hey kid. This part of town isnt a good place to be at this time of night. Especially for a pipsqueak like you," Louie looked up to see his uncle Gladstone there. Louie gasped and hugged him as tight as he could. Gladstone didnt hesistate to hug back.

"Kid... how long have you been on your own? What are you doing up and out this late?" He asked. Louie shook his head and sobbed into his jacket. Gladstone nodded.

"Donaldo is probably worried sick about you right now kiddo," Gladstone said. Louie shook his head. Gladstone sighed and crouched down to be eye level with the boy.

"What's wrong Lou?" He asked. Louie wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He took a deep breath in and out before talking.

"I-i ran away," he said. 

"Why?" Gladstone asked. 

"Money..." Louie sniffled. Gladstone took time to process. 

"I see..." he looked back at his nephew. He looked exhausted and miserable. "Look kiddo, for the night you're gonna stay with me, okay? But in the morning you go straight home to ol' D-squared, okay?" Gladstine but his hands on his shoulders and Louie nodded repeatedly.

"Well alright then, lets get moving," Gladstone stood and held Louie's hand. The boy was grateful for that. It made him feel secure, like something Donald would do.

Finally, they reached Gladstone's apartment.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed or the couch kiddo?" Gladstone asked while changing out if his suit into his pajama shirt.

"Y-your bed..." Louie slowly said. Gladstone nodded.

"You're the boss kid," Gladstone ruffled the boy's hair and he climbed into bed. Louie quickly followed and he appeared to pass out on impact. Gladstone couldn't help but laugh a little.

Louie was a funny kid with a funny way of thinking about things. Especially when it came to Donald.

Crap! Donald!

Gladstone carefully got out of bed and took out his phone from his suit pocket and texted,

"Hey Donald. Its me.

The squirt is with me for the night, so you don't need to panic. He'll be home by morning."

Hopefully that was good enough to sooth him. Gladstone shrugged with a yawn and climbed back into his bed.

Gladstone looked at the kid next to him and sighed.

"You know, you're an awful lot like me," he whispered. Awful felt like the right word.

It was awful. It was a good thing that girl refused him at the bar. He was lucky to have stumbled into the kiddo on the way home. The poor boy must've felt so scared and tired and alone. Boy if he knew what that was like.

Oh well. All that meant was that he needed a little more love, and he was just the gander to do it. He had the skills and experience.

Maybe he could actually do more good than harm for a change.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie wakes up at Gladstone's with a nightmare

“Hey, hey! You’re okay, you’re safe here. Please calm down kiddo, you have to breathe,” Gladstone rubbed his young nephew’s back. For whatever reason he had woken up with a frightened outcry for help, shaking and trembling greatly. Whatever nightmare he had must’ve scared him a lot.

“D-donald,” Louie leaned into his uncle with sobs. Gladstone didn’t know what to do except awkwardly hug back.

“Look, whatever you saw it wasn’t real. Its okay. You’ll be home soon,” Gladstone said.

“B-but what if he doesn’t w-want me and it-it’s too late?” Louie hopelessly sobbed.

“Of course he wants you. Donaldo loves you to death,” Gladstone chuckled, recalling that one night he spent ‘babysitting’ for (more like with) Donald when they were just little hatchlings. Ah memories…

“B-but i left in the middle of the night and i cost… a lot of money,” he shivered.

“Money, shmoney. Donald loves you kiddo,” Gladstone looked into his eyes as he said that. Louie went quiet.

“…What was it you dreamed about kiddo?” Gladstone asked. Louie remained even more silent.

“C'mon, you can trust me right?” He gave a crooked smile, which made Louie let out a weak chuckle. Good.

“I-i… i-i…” Louie lost the ability to speak as tears quickly came back. Gladstone didn’t hesistate this time to pull him back into the hug.

“I-i… d-dreamed that D-donald d-d-died before i could come back home t-to him a-and he s-said he h-hated m-me f-for leaving a-and- a-a-and,” Louie completely let himself go in the heavy sobs. Gladstone’s eyes widened. He had no clue what to say to that.

“Kid…” he mustered up, but Louie just kept sobbing. Clearly, that wasn’t the whole dream but Gladstone had no right to pry.

“It wasn’t real,” he decided was best to say. Louie shook his head.

“He hates me! Uncle Donald hates me!” Louie threw angry balled up fists against his chest, but it didn’t hurt. Not like his words did.

“Don’t say that Louie. Of course he cares about you. You’re related by blood, and if i know Donald he never gives up on blood,” Gladstone cringed as he remembered his grandma Elvira trying to convince him the same thing so many years ago on the farm…

“I’m not his! I’m not even his kid! Why would he care?!” Louie lost himself to emotion. Gladstone froze. It felt near impossible to believe those words actually came from Louie’s mouth. Gladstone broke the hug and grabbed Louie’s shoulders.

“Hey. You listen, and you listen good. Your uncle Donald cares about you and your brothers more than you could ever know. You boys are everything he ever worked for, does work for, and will work for. He loves you kid. Don’t you dare forget that,” Gladstone said. Louie sniffled and hung his head.

“He just works so hard and so late… he doesn’t deserve a punk like me,” Louie wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“But that doesn’t mean that Donald doesn’t love you,” Gladstone was desperate to reassure the little boy, “he is probably worried sick and searching for you right now.”

“But right now is work,” Louie didn’t believe him.

“That is true, but do you know what? I still think he is,” Gladstone cracked a weak smile, “the man may have some issues, but he has a big heart. He’s searching for you and you’re gonna be home again, okay?”

Louie looked deep into his eyes, deeper than Gladstone was used to. It took him a moment to realize he was looking for a lie. Louie was really good at spotting those.

“…okay,” Louie slowly agreed. Gladstone smiled and hugged the boy once more.

“Now c'mon and make yourself look somewhat decent. The last thing i want is D-squared to think i ruined you and actually left you on the streets for the night. The bathroom is right over there,” Gladstone gestured to a door. Louie glanced at it and nodded.

“Thanks Uncle Gladstone,” Louie meekly said.

“I know i know, I’m great,” Gladstone tried to push it aside as he started to put back on his suit.

“No i mean… thank you Uncle Gladstone,” Louie made sure he was sincere. Gladstone paused as he looked in the mirror. He closed his eyes and went to check his phone. 28 missed messages and 36 missed calls. Typical Donald.

“C'mon. We need to get you home before Donald gets a heart attack,” Gladstone grabbed his keys. Louie sighed and nodded.

“Okay…” Louie grabbed his things and went to the front door. Gladstone stayed in his room though and stared at his reflection.

Was he a hero? Was he anything this kid now believed? No.

He was Gladstone Gander. The lucky, rich, and selfish.

As Gladstone started to head out his room, he saw his checkbook lying on his dresser. He sighed and knew what he had to do.

“You ready kid?” Gladstone came out a minute later.

“Yup. Washed my face and everything,” Louie tried to give a crooked smile, like nothing had happened. Gladstone smiled like that too.

“Well alright then. Off for a joy ride to ol’ D-square’s,” Gladstone said and together they left the apartment to go home.


	3. Gladstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone decides to go in first so Donald can blow off some steam at him instead of Louie.

The car ride to Donald's houseboat was mostly silent. Gladstone didn't even turn on the radio and Louie just stared out the window glumly. A lot was on his mind. He had no idea what Donald was going to say to him. Gladstone glanced at his phone in the cupholder and saw he was still getting a great number of texts from him. He sighed as he pulled up the docks.

"Okay, listen here. I'm gonna be the one to knock on your Uncle's door. I'm gonna be the one to take all of his anger. You kid? You are going to stay in here until i text you. Got it?" Gladstone asked. Louie nodded.

"Alright then. See you soon," Gladstone ruffled his hair and left the car. As he headed toward the rickety houseboat he checked his suit pocket to make sure the check was still there. It was.

Gladstone took a deep breath in, and just as he was about to knock the door swung open.

"Gladstone! Don't ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" Donald had heavy bags under his eyes and they were red and puffy from tears, "Where the hell is Louie?!"

"A thank you would suffice," Gladstone straightened his tie and let himself in, "Louie is in the car."

"Why wasn't he at your suite in McCaw?! I drove all the way there only to find out that you had been gone all week! What hell were you doing?!" Donald had begun pacing the floor.

"I haven't been in McCaw in awhile. I was bored of the lights and everything. I went to Saint Canard. Happy?" Gladstone defended himself.

"Saint Canard? Louie could've been killed!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes, thank god i was there!" Gladstone took a seat at the table with speed and frustration.

"So what were you doing there in the first place? Why didn't you tell me you were in Saint Canard? Why did you _lie_ and tell me your place?" Donald accused.

" _Because_ the kid was upset! He needed a break," Gladstone crossed his arms, "the last thing he needed was well..." he gestured vaguely.

"What? Me?" Donald's eye twitched.

"Donald," Gladstone sighed, "the kid was scared and it was late and... he needed rest. Just... let it go."

"You thought he needed a hero to save him and idolize him so you swooped right in because that's what you do. You wait til people are at their lowest and then you swoop in with your car and your money and you make them like you because that's the only time they do," Donald attacked.

"Donald, your pride will be the death of us all i swear," Gladstone snarled before letting it go and sighing, "Donald, we're both tired."

Donald sighed too, "Maybe... but I'm still mad," he affirmed himself.

"Fine. Let it out. Insult me even more to my face," Gladstone crossed his arms. Donald eyed him.

"Why would you want that?" He crossed his arms. 

"Because the last thing on earth that i want is for you to blow up at the kid. He's tired and scared. He doesn't need a lecture. He needs..." he sighed. Donald sighed too.

"Stability?" The sailor asked. 

"I don't mean it that way," Gladstone said. 

"I know," Donald rubbed his exhausted face. Gladstone but his lower lip. 

"Look Donald... I... I know I'm a... jerk, but I do care about that kid and i know he cares about you and i care about you so..." Gladstone reached in his pocket.

"Gladstone i-" Donald tried to stop him.

"This is enough for three months. The kid needs you. All of them," Gladstone rose, " _Don't_ screw this up." Gladstone placed the the check on the table. Donald picked it up and stared at it while Gladstone sent a text.

"The kid is coming back. Put that away and don't get mad. I'm out," Gladstone walked away.

"Gladstone," Donald stopped him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"...thank you for taking care of him," Donald said. Gladstone's mouth twitched into a weak smile.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm the greatest," Gladstone bowed and left the houseboat. Louie was still by the car outside. Still solemn.

"Hey kid," Gladstone said.

"Is he mad...?" Louie asked quietly.

"He loves you kiddo. Just go in. He really misses you," Gladstone lightly punched his shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle Gladstone," Louie said.

"No need. I already know I'm great," Gladstone winked and got in his car.

"Okay..." Louie gripped his backpack, and headed toward the door. 


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie finally comes home

Louie watched Gladstone's car drive away. It took him awhile to convince his legs to move toward the houseboat. He was terrified, despite all of Gladstone's words. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

He left without a word. Just a note. Just a stupid, crummy, empty and probably heart breaking note. How could he be so stupid?!

Eventually, his legs led him to the door. He stared at the familiar door for what felt like forever. He didn't truly know what state Donald was in. Gladstone said he wasn't mad, but that left every other emotion available. He could be depressed, solemn, contempt, ashamed, any other negative emotion. He just didn't know which. He tried to evaluate and figure it out in his head, but he just couldn't.

Eventually, Louie let himself in.

It was like the houseboat had become enveloped in a sense of dreariness. Everything seemed darker and sadder. Louie gripped his backpack tight as he turned into the kitchen and saw him, his Uncle Donald, there, a note on hand and a look of true sorrow hung on his face. Louie stayed there silently, eyes stuck on his uncle's face. His tongue was too heavy to speak. His mind wasn't thinking. It was like his whole body shut down except his heart, but even that started to both feel empty and yet fill with emotion at the same time. Louie shifted and the floor creaked, which made Donald look at him.

"Louie," Donald stood up. Louie gripped his straps tightly as he felt himself become overrun with emotions as he fell to his knees sobbing. Donald showed no hesistation to go to him and hug him as tightly as he could as Louie poured out tears.

"I-I-I'm so... so so so-rry un-uncle Donald," Louie hiccuped.

"I know Lou," Donald was crying too.

"F-for that stupid n-note, a-a-and for running away and for being ungrateful a-a-and a b-burden a-a-and-" Louie couldn't get out a sentence.

"Hey, hey, who ever said anything about you being a burden Louie...?" Donald looked at his face. Louie tried to look at him too, but the sobs cause him to jerk a little bit.

"Y-you can't convince me I'm not j-just a burden to you," he wiped his eyes in vain.

"Hey," Donald grabbed his shoulder's, "No matter what happens, you are the most important thing in my life, you got it?" Donald placed his right hand on his cheek and wiped away a tear, which made Louie cry more.

"I love you so much more than money or a job or a car, you got it?" Donald tried his darndest not to loose himself to sobs too.

"You boys are the _only good thing_ that has _ever_ happened to me," Donald had to look up to evade the tears.

"You... are the light of my life," Donald closed his eyes as more tears rushed down his face.

"I just... know... i would be so lost without you," he shook his head and looked back at his nephew and saw the look of pure listening and just felt _so much_ love for it.

"I-I'm lost without you too Uncle Donald," Louie rubbed his eye. Donald gave a weak laugh.

"Well it's a darn good thing we have each other then, isn't it?" Donald said. Louie weakly laughed too.

"Y-yeah," he smiled, which made Donald smile too.

"C'mere Louie," Donald opened his arms again and Louie didn't delay in the slightest to return the hug.

"I love you Uncle Donald," Louie closed his eyes to absorb the feeling of comfort and safety his arms provided.

"I love you too Louie," Donald kissed his head and Louie didn't object or pull away.

There they stayed. Uncle and nephew. Stuck in the arms of comfort and love as they embraced each other. Neither of them had ever felt so safe or protected in their lives because they knew they had each other. They had each other. It was okay. Everything was okay... but slowly the moment faded away and the tears ceased. The embrace broke and they looked at each other. Donald cracked a weak smile and stroked Louie's cheek again.

"Lou... did i ever tell you about the day best day of my life?" Louie shook his head.

"It was the day the three of you hatched. It was the most panicked, the most worried, and the most overjoyed i had ever been my whole life. I had waited so long to meet you boys, i couldn't believe it when the first egg started to crack," Donald chuckled a moment.

"The first egg to hatch was Huey and then only a few seconds behind was Dewey. I knew they were competitive from the start," that made Louie laugh, "but there was one straggler. One egg didn't hatch. It scared me half to death as i panicked and panicked as minutes passed by. I was so... so scared i was going t-to... to loose you. I-i just-" Donald had to take a break. Louie placed a hand on his knee and Donald put that hand in his own hands.

"But... after waiting for 45... whole minutes... the most painful minutes of my life, you finally hatched. I was completely overjoyed and relieved that you were finally here; that you could join our little family," Donald smiled at his nephew.

"And the moment i saw you... that i looked into your little eyes for the first time i knew, i knew that i would _never, ever_ be good enough for you. I knew i would _never_ be able to do it alone without your mother a-and i knew i would come up short... in... so many different ways and... i did, still do... but i still love you boys so much and i am never going anywhere nor am i ever going to let you boys go, you got that?" Donald asked. Louie bobbed his head.

"I love you Louie. I'm so glad your here and with us and with me. I don't know what i would do without you," Donald said. Louie hugged him again, nodding a million times.

"I love you so much too uncle Donald. I'm so sorry for running away," he apologized.

"Its okay Lou. You're here. You're safe. You're home," Donald assured him, hugging him tighter. Louie nodded once more.

"I know. I promise I'll never run away ever again. I love you uncle Donald."

"I love you too Lou, and that will never change."


End file.
